Eden Creed V.1
" If you had fought like a Warrior.....you'd have never been buried a peasant " ''- Boss Creed'' Tumblr_mptq7fDMQ41sqpkoko1_500-2.png|Young Eden sample-49de3e13569f189f7361c66dfb9cb49b.jpg First Name Eden Last Name Creed IMVU Name Uub Nicknames *Tyrant *Boss *Mr.Creed *Boss Creed *Ed sample-b56b0e493fb3b21c0c797c127fd31591-2.jpg EdenCreedyoungmula.png image-3.jpeg Age 15 Gender Male Height 5'10 Weight 160 Blood type AB Behavior/Personality Edens personality isn't to far off from his brothers both express a hint of chaotic intentions though Eden is a bit more discrete with it due to the fear of ending up like his older brother who was taken to prision way before he was even born well atleast thats what his parents tell him . Eden has learned to control himself through his swavy and confident appearnce he is mostly admired by those he comes across but he fears losing that alot due to his background. Eden can be a complete asshole but that is most commonly due to his Iron Fist background where he has to put on such act to show that he shouldn't be fucked with . Eden has an odd sense of justice he belives to be heaven sent and thinks of himself as the 2nd coming chosen to bring this world to the right path these types of feelings leads to both a dark path or a great one but Despite appearing and acting like a complete asshole Eden is actually very compassionate and easily moved to tears a trait he and his nephew Lucious creed shared . Eden gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helpless , taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Eden does not have the qualities necessary to be as bad as his brother . His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. Though this is noticeable to everyone but Eden who still fears he might end up like his brother one day Simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing his own self. Grr by ustamotom-d6zyyru.png tumblr_ncnx7uGK1e1qduw1jo1_1280.jpg kuroro_3__hxh__by_acetaris-d7uaqyp.jpg 'Chi Base' * Alteration- ' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. Asimple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Having been trained under Lucious Creed , Eden is able to efficiently use the Chi based Alliteration in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the Chi on his fingertips. Eden is able to use Chi as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield .The base for most of his attacks relies on bubbles , which is derived through his love of bubble baths as a child . Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the Chi to create deadly projectiles Techniques *Wrapping and Stacking.Chi Wrapping for Eden would be applying his bubble technique around a given object eventually organic As his trainer Sybil taught him during his training at the old church, This Organic would circum a shrink-wrapping which eventually aim to an attempt to fit the object's outermost structure.This allows him to apply the bubbles' affect to say, a dagger giving it an oily or bloated appearance, which pops on contact or can keep the object from breaking easily (which would also be useful if he chose to use weapons like playing cards which normally are frail and useless, as he'd be able to make them explosive projectiles).The second is Stacking, whereas it would appear as if he'd made one bubble, but instead it is two or three within one another. So say the outermost bubble has an explosive property, or is forceful as a projectile.But the second bubble is a shielded bubble, to relay a bounce back effect after the initial burst of the outer bubble.This is applicable in reverse too, as he could create a bubble useful as a shield, with a projectile or explosive layer underneath it. Someone could attack it, and when realizing it's a shield they'll attack harder, and let their guard down when the shield aspect wears thin, bubble breaks, and they wind up striking the mayhem bubble beneath. causing someone to pretty much dive head in and attack an offensive bubble after eliminating the defense. tumblr_m65ie3o0511qlp4x9o1_500.gif|" Do you feel it ? " tumblr_m63ymfLsGy1rz3f2fo1_500.gif tumblr_mjwjdtGkAC1s71b6do1_500.gif *Eden Creed can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punchingrange for a flurry of rebound pummels. Chi Bubble Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Eden desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Chi Bubble Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster When not attached to Edens body, Chi Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters Eden has shown the ability to alter his Chi Gum´s shape and colour. However, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Eden can simply attach Chi Gum his fist while hitting his opponent. 'Chi Form ''' * '''Physco Power tumblr_mrpr9ydLgp1s3dnjro1_500.gif tumblr_n04p9xIWpv1s4qvrdo1_500.gif tumblr_n7lip8fszK1s5fnj9o1_500.gif wol.gif|Healing giphy-3.gif Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its usepeople have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Eden is the first to be able to divide his mental state when it comes to using this ability, In Edens case he can someties be self righteous aware and quite ambitious whenn it comes to reaching a goal but while in the midst of fighting and his aura shimmers a bright lean purple that all changes into "Tyrant" a name he created for this form. To hold in his temptations to kill Eden constantly works out and due to his ability to heal he may come off to most as a bit to much of a reckless human being with no concern of his own life. The Stand Physiology tumblr_m6g7q6UtQc1rpr166o1_500.gif|The Rubber Fool tumblr_myk563iuuS1rawb5do1_500.gif tumblr_n6zyegUDp91rd1eafo1_500.gif tumblr_mjvdkm0pJ71qkx8s1o1_500.jpg A ' Stand '(スタンド Sutando?) is what remains of those who have lost their hearts or way to the darkness and is forced to dwell on earth after death There soul are a stranger to heaven orhell and due to this there souls is driven into insaninity and are made into a form which is nearly almost impossible to recognize The first generic Stand was known as Sinbad Hudo , he was killed nearly 12 Decades ago over the years more soon followed . As the ttimes grew older their numbers grew , most sealed their fate by entering the souls of a number of humans soon being passed down that families generation consuming the souls of their choosing. Stands so in fact reproduce once their ability has met a certain chi limit. Stands are known to be beinfts who have given their heart to darkness so once a human has bonded withere Stand a hollow black spot would be seen in the place of their heart. Stands are sometimes mistaken for Shinigami, Though they share similarities they are very different. Stands were once humans who attempted to play god with the use of alchemy Which is the power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. A form of Chi . These abilities focus on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). These people sealed their fates by performing such deeds , Rejected by the heavens while also being refused by hells fury therefore there forced to dwell on earth with no physical body streaming back and forth until they found there way into what they call special beings, The Creed family being one of them, Rhe Shinigami's on the other hand are a different story, Shinigami are sometimes depicted as goblins or skeletal creatures who cause death and accidents, but more recent depictions of shinigami tend to be similar to western vampires, with them being portrayed as immortal, attractive people who wield a variety of unique powers. They will usually either cause death to sustain themselves, peacefully escort souls to the afterlife, slay demons and poltergeists who cause unnatural deaths, or be the result of unnatural deaths themselves. Or various combinations of the above. The Stands are usually seen hovering above there users. They can be used for a variety of reasons , their usually protecting their user without them knowing hence why not many know they have one. Some aren't seen until their Users know their there. Some Stands die along with their users without knowing of their stands existance. On a normal being stands act at their side and are commanded to protect them but special stands are ones that find theirselves intertwined with there users Chi. *Rubber Fool ( Tyrants Soul ) It is revealed Eden and Lu are resurrected forms of two brothers back in the start of the Creed evolution. Eden however have gained the soul of the tyrant of a brother " Creed " Which was his name due to being abandoned by King Creed his father he did not gain the luxury of getting his last name so instead his mother made it his first name. ( To be revealed in upcoming Solo) The Rubber Fool was created from his hate, His soul refused to die embarked on revenge and was soon labled as a stand that haunted the Creed blood line for centuries. The one who killed him Knight Owl, Once known as Arthur Creed in his first life was the only one able to kill Creed but became a Stand due to not fulfilling his mission of completely annihalting Creed , The Rubber fool or Tyrant Soul. It is mentioned that Eden had conquered Tyrant from childhood. Eden was the only one who had succesfully conqured Tyrant and that his dirty deeds are his and his alone, but only for his keen taste to rule . Since he is the resurrected of Creed it only made sense that he understood how to cntrol someone who shared his mindset. Only difference was because Eden mindset was slightly different he was stronger , Eden believed in pain and inhumanity act towards others was lead to his cause to make a better world safe from corruption, Creed (Tyrant) believed in pain and inhumane acts just because it was fun. And with that Tyrant being everything Eden hated he grew accustomed to those acts believing corruption could only be destroyed with weapons built for corruption. Now with Edens Stand Rubber fool exposed Edens body physical has recived a variety amount of changes. What comes after bubble , Bubble gum now with Edens bubbles and Tyrants rubber alchemy it is safe to call Eden a walking bubble gum. Which is quite ironic due to Eden focus on making his chi into a stickier substance. Now with Edens stand , Edens skin is complelely rubber and with that he has an inhumane stretching abillity which for now is limited to being able to push his limbs out about twenty feet. No , Eden cannot stretch them out as most superheros of elastic ability can he has to throw them out with much more force to fit his rubber band physice. His rubber materialed skin is able to suffice to blunt objects punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. . However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, cold, dehydration and poison, Eden has also gained an enhancment in not only speed ( 60km/h) But due to his rubber and elastic physique Eden can heighten the velocity in his legs or arm exceeding that speed limit. his strength is also a value in the matter Tyrant has pushed his strength to match one who can use one hundered percent muscle memory, His rubber limbs has enambled him to bench about 400 pounds ,with the reflexes along with his agility to match his inhumane endurance. With this rubber enhancment to Edens physique to be truly what he wants he still attemtps to work on creating stickier substance with his Chi, Which is almost coming to light due to the immense strength and power given to his Chi by the Tyrant Soul. The Rubber Fool holds more then Eden has unlocked so far but for him to fully catch grasp upon them would be to recieve training from his grandfather, Shogun Creed. Till then Eden has only enhanced physically and what he is able to do now with his stand has been forced to wait unto a later time but so far it's been revealed on how the Tyrant soul truly looks. And how it's been kept hidden for so long, Tyrant soul the rubber fool looks entierly like a walking bubble gum himself. Which makes sense due to his earlier days as working with entertainmet during his days before he took his seat as king , (Which is to later be revealed in an upcoming Solo ) Creed was into alchemy , He created rubber substances to use in his act and soon used them as weapons. Rubber and sticky substances it would be safe to say Creed invented bubblegum , But thats another story for another time . *As of Ark 18 - 19, Edens Stands ability has grown immensely.Due to the show of strength against Crater where he was able to contain both Kodi Oni along with Jackie reaper, Eden has revealed his will to live that strengthened his will to fight, He has shown immense immunibility that has followed his Soul through the after life, Eden has now reached Rubber Fools Gear 2 ! , Eden has shown the ability withstand Jackies heat along with Kodi's cool temperature , This here provens to reveal Edens greatest capabilty. This is the power to adapt ! The Gmaf has pushed Edens bodies to limits even he didn't know were there. Therefore , Due to his rebirth Since his Stand was already awaken his stand was forced to mature along with him. His stand was not able to mature since he awakened it at such a late , Eden has not only have the ability to stretch but also the ability to harden. Though this only acts with his emotion and not by control due to the effects of puberty,And his lack of training. Though he did some in his after life it was not enough to pass over into his living statem He is now only able to have these effects on his arms. His arms could not harden unless confronted activated by his emotions to quickly defend or fear, Meaning as of yet he can only use this to his defense. This has also allowed Eden to gain to ability to have his Chi " Stretch " Meaning, Due to the collision of his Stand and his Chi Eden can now alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger it can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Edens chi bubble gun can both stretch and contract, depending on what The young Eden Creed desires. Also , another effect of Edens adaptation came along Edens immense ability to resist Eden is almost impervious to pain, Though this does not mean it wont effect him it just seems to bring him pleasure more then pain when very intense. This is more of the work of his Physco chi in alliance with his stance. Eden has formed a bond with his stand, Him sying could have been the best thing that happened to him, A year with his first form Julius Creed has helped immensely to grow. Also to understand his Stand and understand more on human emotions work along with the urge to control. Luffy-one-piece-34332467-500-281.gif tumblr_ncvxtjpEqe1se015qo1_500.gif tumblr_ncxpjueMWG1se015qo1_500-2.gif giphy-2.gif Yung lean doer.gif giphy-4.gif Transcendentalism Chrollo.Lucifer.full.1042147-2.jpg "Its not always the same thing to be a good man..and a good citizen .." Transcendentalism is a religious and philosophical movement that was developed during the late 1820s and '30s in the Eastern region of the United States as a protest against the general state of spirituality and, in particular, the state of intellectualism at Harvard University and the doctrine of the Unitarian church as taught at Harvard Divinity School. Among the transcendentalists' core beliefs was the inherent goodness of both people and nature. They believe that society and its institutions—particularly organized religion and political parties—ultimately corrupt the purity of the individual. They have faith that people are at their best when truly "self-reliant" and independent. It is only from such real individuals that true community could be formed. Sounds familiar ? YOU GUESSED IT ! These are the morals and laws in which Eden himself was inspired by. *Civil Disobedience One of its earliest massive implementations was brought about by Egyptians against the British occupation in the 1919 Revolution. Civil disobedience is one of the many ways people have rebelled against what they deem to be unfair laws. It has been used in many nonviolent resistance movements in India (Gandhi's campaigns for independence from the British Empire), in Czechoslovakia's Velvet Revolution and in East Germany to oust their communist governments, in South Africa in the fight against apartheid, in the American Civil Rights Movement, in the Singing Revolution to bring independence to the Baltic countries from the Soviet Union. One of the oldest depictions of civil disobedience is in Sophocles' play Antigone, in which Antigone, one of the daughters of former King of Thebes, Oedipus, defies Creon, the current King of Thebes, who is trying to stop her from giving her brother Polynices a proper burial. She gives a stirring speech in which she tells him that she must obey her conscience rather than human law. She is not at all afraid of the death he threatens her with (and eventually carries out), but she is afraid of how her conscience will smite her if she does not do this. Being, An ancestor of Eden it isn't unlikely on how he picked up a trait of is old ancestor. Running his world on old roots that soon developed into his way of living. Thoreau's 1848 essay Civil Disobedience, originally titled "Resistance to Civil Government", Something, you'd most likely catch a copy in the grasp of Eden, he regularly reads this to understand the ways on performing against a unjustly rule. This document had a wide influence on many later practitioners of civil disobedience. The driving idea behind the essay is that citizens are morally responsible for their support of aggressors, even when such support is required by law. In the essay, Thoreau explained his reasons for having refused to pay taxes as an act of protest against slavery and against the Mexican-American War. He writes, "If I devote myself to other pursuits and contemplations, I must first see, at least, that I do not pursue them sitting upon another man's shoulders. I must get off him first, that he may pursue his contemplations too. See what gross inconsistency is tolerated. I have heard some of my townsmen say, 'I should like to have them order me out to help put down an insurrection of the slaves, or to march to Mexico; — see if I would go'; and yet these very men have each, directly by their allegiance, and so indirectly, at least, by their money, furnished a substitute." By the 1850s, a range of minority groups in the United States--blacks, Jews, Seventh Day Baptists, Catholics, antiprohibitionists, racial egalitarians, and others--employed civil disobedience to combat a range of legal measures and public practices that to them promoted ethnic, religious, and racial discrimination. Public and typically peaceful resistance to public power would remain an integral tactic in modern American minority-rights politics. Voice Edens voice may come off as alluring soft and intimating. even though sometimes he may insult you and is quite difficult to take offense to it. Some say, Edens voice is what attracts most of his followers, This may add to the suspicion of Psycho Chi being able to mentally control people.. but thats a story for another time. Edens voice is the same for all situations, Happy sad or mad but his expression matches his impressions at all times. ( Click the video ) Appearance 08eaf32636c92f3f7c1b8e89e1bdd00d.jpg 69c86c985810afd53ad3d2d9b8fa355f.jpg 250c216bf89dd8845758e9d919250d77.jpg 08984b89458bb7181a31b42f0ce2a3b9.jpg b14de08c59f8c1a6f935bee503a6e049.jpg * Edens seems to capture everyones attention due to his outrageous hair. The pompadour style A look he and only himself is quite fond of he describes it as strong sign of leadership and is always willing to fight anyone who may say otherwise. Edens eyebrows are a thick raven black which runs smoothly with fairly tanned olive skin to match . His eyes are a a bright mother nature favored like green which he always seems to bring out due to the all black outfits he constantly wears. Edens body is slightly toned and athletic though he doesn't do any sports his only sport is in the weight room were he's most commonly found due to his physco power which is the cause of that urge leaving him to choose between murder or working out. Other then that Eden is quite handsome but isn't really a ladies man due to his intent on bringing power above love and everything else. Eden shares common traits with his nephew ,It is said the two would most likely be a duplicate if it weren't for the difference in there eyes and choice of hair. Though Eden is not always in his pompadour hairstyle due to the constant possibilities of it being put out of shape or messed up. Eden doesn't hold much admiration for his school uniform he completely despise it he's usually seen with it either in wrinkles or one part of the shirt tucked in while the other remains out. His shirt is almost never buttoned and his tie forever remains loose. However out of school Eden is attired with a bit more class and self conscious of what he is wearing. images-5.jpeg tumblr_n98uvsyI5n1rl0iuco1_500.png tumblr_n3v7icQLzR1to9bzio1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7mxeim5St1s90ecco2_500.jpg * Ark 18, As of this ark Eden has tremendoulyy changed in both appearance and attitude, But the more immense change is in hislooks. During this ark, Eden has been forced to face a series of challenges. One of them being his inability to get his hands on some gel. Eden over time grew fond of the look. In his paradise there was no gel , so over time he grew to gain some adaptation to it. Though he will some time have his hair back to the way he first had it. The hair-do that got him famous in the first place. But for the most part , Eden will now more then likely be seen with his hair gel free. Eden has grown in built during the course of the tournament. As , well as grown more of a jaw structure giving him more of an mature and appealing out look. He has more style and reveals more in his clothing, Which is mostly open shirts or open jackets. Due to activating his Sutunado, Eden has gained the mark of a Creed. The five pointed star casted around his belly button. A trait he shares with all the Creeds who have unlocked thier Stand. High school Grade * tumblr_n5e1obGZLh1rldznuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_naoctoAtFh1t39iuno1_500-2.png tumblr_n5jpkmy3jM1rldznuo1_1280.jpg Freshmen *Ark 19 - Sophmore Alignment - Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Clan & Rank *Ex-Leader of KCS ( Kashisana Ciy Savages) *Youtube Famous * Disciplinary Squad captain * Original Sins - Prodigee What district do you live in? District 2 tumblr_inline_ndbkx4KAsX1sz61nl.png sample-9c09052067e8bcb5cf80adc441a4bd52-2.jpg bce0e367a1b9c0f73db8a413d0606d33.jpg Kurorolucifer.600.70701-2.jpg 8cec67eb1127731f4fd64842c67a94a7.png Relationship 45cf11b6e8550eae96a1a1e04ec81027.jpg 2d3b4e7756309a28ae8525267379d5e8-2.jpg|" You're mine.." 78cf8850e2df3753e65a51c2a46ab342.jpg|".. My addiction" In an odd relationship with Mary/Ahri Megurine Occupation N/A Fighting Style * ' faa3d7b36a882ecf8f9f6b842d956c2c.gif tumblr_m20v2hrgHX1qionngo1_500.gif tumblr_nbvutcWBR61s9ed8bo2_500_zpsdf5d667f.gif tumblr_lubdjyBtce1r1mi29o1_500.gif raid3.gif raid6.gif Pencak Silat ' Pencak Silat is an Indonesian martial art specializing in decisive blows and guerrilla tactics. It was developed to ward off UN suppression and succeeded at one point in driving invaders from Tidat, via a resistance led by Silcardo Jenazad. The style has a plethora of moves that could be considered "dirty", like the "Juls", a set of 18 combo attacks meant to go for vital areas like the eyes, throat, and groin. , there seems to be a large number of moves preceded by a jump, as well. Eden seems to be more particular with these series of movements due to his way of doing this dirty somewhere he and his nephew ( Lucious Creed ) Differ . The pencak Silet is a formidable martial art, showing strength against Karate, and being praised as "difficult to fight against" . Likewise,Creed said that the style could adapt to anything, was freely changeable, had a large amount of techniques, and was complicated and bizarre. But in the same breath he also pointed out that the moves were so complicated that sometimes they couldn't deal with the straightforwardness of other martial arts. tumblr_mrldtcaigd1r72ht7o1_500.gif ssf4-fei-long-o.gif tumblr_m3j0aztsYq1rtxz82o1_250.gif ryu-vs-fei-long-o.gif *'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. *'Jeet Kun Do ' Jeet Kune Do also and Jeet Kun Do abbreviated is an eclecticand hybrid martial art system and philosophy of life founded by the mArtial artist Bruce Lee (1940–1973) in 1967 with simple and direct, or straightforward, movements and non-classical style. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which is kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where martial artists use techniques to flow smoothly between them. It is referred to as "a style without style" or "the art of fighting without fighting" as said by Lee himself. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. However, the name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name. He himself often referred it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed that combat was spontaneous, and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation. Tumblr mukrgiEhDr1ql41ypo1 500.gif tumblr_myrrlpnPxW1sr5klvo1_500.gif tumblr_ndpnvxwGxI1qfbz1so1_500.gif Nekota dodges.gif Iu6FTjySKC2E0-2.gif Tumblr ndv7vsvDPE1sdhuzuo1 500.gif Before their battle with the gods Eden was forced into training with the legend himself Keyth Tasanagi, Father of one of Edens first friends in high school. Thus is when Eden was forced through intense training but not as nearly intense as Lu but he was given enough training to learn Thunderous Boxing.'''This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Though, Due to Edens aliterationn chi strictly being based off Alliteration, Using all he's learn his experience on the battlefield thus far. Eden was able to create his own defination of destruction Chi with his technique within this bubbles which allows him yo posses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection.User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. '''Counters * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- '''for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' '''Technique' * Lightning Thrust technique Eden was unable to gain destruction Chi but was able to formulate his own aspects to it .One of the main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. This technique is thus far the most dangerous when it comes to Eden because of the explosive effect he added to it. Using his wrapping and stacking as his arms defense making the explosive projectile as the first layer. * Elastic Drama ! Eden created his own variation of a move created by Scorpion of Mortal Combat one of Edens favorite games. Basically, Is Edens way of taking a hit this is based off of one of the Thunderous counters. Which is the Cross - Counter attack. After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. Therefore , Thus is when Eden allows his body to be drenched in his very own Chi bubble gum , This makes all of Edens body sticky and as soon as the enemy strikes you They'd get caught in the stuck substance. This would allow Eden to pull the enemy towards him and if the enemy punched him in the Cheek Eden wold use the knowledge of Kinetic energy casted upon him from thunderous boxing, Thus would allow Eden to strike back or in this case headbutt harder then the opponents attack. This could also fit in as for when Eden attempts to break the attack with his fist he can pull ( As shown in the gif ) and strike back twice as hard. Weapon of Choice tumblr_m5gdu4egyh1r5ikm3o1_500.gif The+Raid+2+Berandal.+Anyone+else+looking+forward+to+this 159d47 5073031.gif K-Projects-Yata-With-A-Bat-Gif.gif Tumblr mzthv5gAPv1t7rzi1o3 500.gif Baseball Bat- Eden uses a bat without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Eden often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents.Eden does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. ' Hellraiser - '''The Hell raiser is a large cross shaped gun with the mark of the Saints of Juda, Meaning it was passed down the Creed generation. Being so, Due to this weapons uncommon and imperishable attributes. This weapon is only capable To be held in the hands of Stand Users alone. Anyone else who may attempt to carry it would find it very heavy nearly unable too carry Meaning like humans, A Stand would have to bond with said object. Therefore, One must decide between bonding themselves with their stand or their weapon. Edens Cross shaped gun consist of two machine guns in front and a rocket launcher in the back. The side arms of the cross open up to reveal a storage bin for eight Grader 2043 pistols (four on each side).The Cross itself can be used as armor due to it's Graphene materials. It has a motion detector implanted meaning it can pick up any sudden movement within a ten mile radius, Forcing it to quickly act as an alarm for Eden at the sense of incoming danger. Though, There are real weapons in this cross none consist of real bullets, Each our back by Edens Chi where his Bullets or Chi gum act as projectiles guidedby his Stand. The Hell Raiser also knows Edens positioning at all times allowing him to summon it anytime he chooses. The Hell Raiser was created by Julius Creed and the Saints of Juda to Overthrow the gods, Julius Creed being the Tyrant he was challenged them. Doing so They thought cursing with him with immortality was the best way to handle him.They were wrong, Julius held no love in his heart using immortality to his advantage he tore the Creed family apart to get back at Strix the Vampire Owl god along with Trickster. For Centuries Julius has terrorized the family bloodline, Until the time of Shogun and Mary Creed. Julius sought the death of Shogun, Particularly because he was too close in strength to Arthur Creed.Julius and Shogun met in a fierce battle, Shogun lost and at the sight of death Mary Creed Saved him, Shogun Creed was defeated by his own weapon. Thus, Making her formidable wielder of the cross blade. It had chosen her even though she wasn't a stand user. This soon lead to her growing really sick she didn't carry a stand, Therefore. she wasn't capable of carrying the weapon for too long. But this did not explain how she was able to carry it. Shogun journeyed out leaving his kids in search of acquiring a Stand. He was too late she died from that strain, Shogun buried that Cross but his hate still walked and he placed that hate upon the Priest Organization. It was later figured out that the reason Mary was able to hold the Cross Blade was because she held the same blood of the Saint of Juda who hand made this weapon under the hand of Julius. Today Eden Creed was given the weapon by Father Lenan who claims.. he knows he real reason behind Marys death. That her death was not the act of the blade alone. With this new found knowledge one may wonder what Eden may do wih it. guntri.gif trigun.gif 356r.gif tumblr_moolihRZlK1rtgwjbo1_500.gif ttygh.gif Allies/Enemies * Mary Edens relationship with Mary is quite sexy and unusual at the most. They are not much of the talkative couple mostly because the little time they spend together is usually having erotic sex,Though Eden has strong feelings for her and his will to kill for her. Mary was first Lu's source of getting Lana back but all was quiet since Yani showed no interest in getting her back. Lucious Creed felt no need in bringing her back he didn't believe this was the right thing to do and so instead he simply took care of her teaching her how to be human and his ways as well as Eden did teaching her his "ways" . Eden has never stopped thinking about her since. Due to her becoming his addiction he had only hoped she felt the same or he'd feel the need to kill her with his own hands. Due to the fact he couldn't bare the feeling of seeing her with someone else. To his knowledge she was his and only his no one else. So if Mary were to try to run off with someone else without being told to dismiss by Eden he'd so heartlessly slaughter her with no care in the world. Due to his love for her being so strong. This is what he called love till death do us part which was to his understanding, this was the only way you can break up that is what he have grown to believe and has always believed in. This is what he had thought to be right. From the moment they had proceeded into intercourse he had felt a commitment to her, therefore he did not believe in divorce, Those were the ways of mortals Eden was no mortal to his belief . Eden has not seen Mary for a year since the incident in the Gmaf tournament he only wished her well and that she kept the promise he nade to himself when it came to her . Though he felt indifferent as to what Mary was doing since he had already been killed therefore this gave Mary an excuse to find her a new man, though if this were to happen Eden was willing to slit his throat and win his women back Meet Mary !... Edens addiction ! *Connor Eden has made more enemies then friends, and Connor happened to be one of them whom are not a friend. Though Eden loves the guys will and is inspired by him ambition he hates the guys guts. Since they went in an all out battle in the mall where Eden defeated him he felt Connors will grow along with his immense strength. Though Conor doesn't know Edens been watching admiring his growth his bloodlust growing, He wants to defeat him to prove no matter how strong he's gotten Eden is always a step before him, Therefore his growth held no meaning to Eden it was more entertaining then frightning. Eden and Connor has grown a poliitical enemy relationship. They both seek to control the school for what they beleved was the greater good , But Connors way of coming at it was foolish to Eden, He seeks to give people choices , Eden believes that to be foolish because it what believes lead the world to crap anyways. People had to much oppurtunities to much choices therefore getting selfish getting greedy and Eden hated it therefore he would attempt to abolish it forcing everyone under his rule. He held no sympathy for the weak but he also felt no need to hurt them but he did feel the need to break them in becoming stronger and going under his control. This is what Connor didn't understand Eden controled to build something corruption free he thought if we were all to follow Connors law history would only repeat it's self. * Jackie Fuck that nigga, Plain and simple Eden hates his guts . Jackie makes Eden sick as well as cause his blood to boil, After thee GMAF match with him, If Eden was to ever see this man on the street , It's going down like Biggie and Tupac. East side and west side, Straight up , His father says it goes back with the Serizawa and Creeds. IBut, In Edens mentality fuck that nigga. * Kin Kin is what Eden can describe as Day 1 friend , Edens very first friend upon his entry in high school. They've been through alott together, Also facing countless missions during the resort. Though, After leaving the resort Eden has sensed a change in Kin. Though, They all have been served a life chaging experience after the indent in GMAF. Leading to their deaths and all, But this change in particular stuck out to Eden the most. Thus , Leading Kin into what Eden believed was the dark side. The KPD, Eden is a bit lost in positioning with Kin. He doesn't hate him but he cantt fully trust him either, Thus leading to the question Ally or Enemy ? * Pippa Godfrey Edens business partner and close ally. Eden has found a bit of a liking in Pippa, She supported everything he stood for though they both had an odd way in showing it. Though , Pippa lied to him complying them in a pile of shit. Eden has still felt the urge to protect her, Through thick and thin, It's his duty to protect her. * Katarina Ryoji Edens not sure how he feels for Kat, She's more so the nicest person he ever met and really the only person who was their forr him at his weakest moment. And till this moment, He feels as if he is forever at her debt for all she's done for him and more, They've only met once and he feels as if he's known her forever Eden looks to her as he would look to his stand or a guardian angel, She was really there when no one else was. Background ~ For centuries the Creed family held a reputation for giving birth to spawns disguised as men. Rumors are the very first male Creed removed himself from the wound of his mother leaving her to die in it’s absence . It wasn’t until recently , Lucious Creed had broken from that troubled fate due to being able to learn how nurture his chi before it was allowed a moment to get out of hand. Eden Creed was a different type of breed. Born to the the grandfather of Lucious Creed, His name was Shogun Creed a man who proved due to the birth of Eden that he did more then travel from country to country making an empty to right his wrongs. Giving birth to Eden was a step back in his case the woman who gave birth to Eden is still unknown for his wife’s sake along with his grandchildren that information was confidential which made Edens case ignite a bit of curiosity throughout the creed family. Velma Creed , Shoguns Creed wife also had a child of her own to Shogun she was quite younger than Eden by six months her name was Morgan . Lucious found it weird and quite sickening that these elders still continued to give birth to new children but he enjoyed the feeling of having new editions to the family As Eden grew the difference between himself and Lu was quite clearly evident , Both had quite a consequential taste when it came to the term “ Justice “ , Lu felt that it was his to save everyone from the ones who made a living off of destroying the lives of innocent people. Failing the city and destroying everything that the older generations worked for. Though Edens and Lu intentions were the same there way of going by things were entirely different. See Eden believed a better world along with a new order he felt the only way to save the world was the wipe it completely clean and build it up from the rebels. Eden was willing to do anything to ensure that as he recreated the world he felt was lead by corruption that everyone in the world will follow in his footsteps. In other words everyone being recreated in his very own image.This concerned Lu as much as he wanted to help his young Uncle he had some work to do himself protecting his sister from what he believed to be was Yanis hypnosis. Eden along with his sister were forced to move in with Lu after the death of Velma and disappearance of their father. Lu favored Morgan then he did Eden mostly because he feared for his future but yet he did very much loved Eden. By the age of six Eden created an imaginary nemesis his name was “ Tyrant” .Eden was no friend of Tyrant matter of fact Eden hated Tyrants guts . Tyrant was everything Eden hated but he favored his ability to take what he believed to be his. Eden eventually started having debates with himself on who will rule and how exactly will they rule. Eden favored both ideas that Tyrant provided along with his. By the age of 10 Tyrant was truly born. Instead of destroying his enemy Eden knew the only way he could become the leader this world needed was to become his own enemy. Destroying all sorts of corruptions from the inside. Pretty soon Eden and Tyrant became two different people though Eden was in control most of the time Tyrant also played a big part in his life without Tyrant Eden was weak especially because he was too damn emotional. He loved all aspects of life and nature it truly brought him joy along with his sister who he loved dearly and was willing to sacrifice his life for a trait he and Lu shared but if any of his enemies were to find out about this it would sure be the end of his reputation therefore Eden kept all that too himself following Tyrants footsteps when it came to creating order. This became a spike in Edens Chi , It didn’t take long for Lucious to discover the reasoning behind the spike Edens Chi.It was later categorised as “Physco Power” Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. The Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power.Though Eden hated the thought of being everything he hated he created a law for himself. This law stated that as he finishes creating the perfect world he solemnly dreamed of to stop the world from going under corruption again he promised himself he would destroy Tyrant even if it meant sacrificing himself Eden Creed to do that. The psycho power was beyond Lu’s control all Lu could do was to train Eden to have enough willpower to stop Physco Power from controlling him completely. As Eden grew he noticed he attracted many people it was then he met Bridgette Lee Aka “Knuckles” He was the brute of the crew son of OG Lee 2nd in command of the Iron Fist gang a Yakuza tribe under Lu’s leadership. Soon after Knuckles came a bunch more friends soon leading to the birth “ Kassiana city Savages “ Eden hated the name he wanted something more professional but the boys found a liking to it so he decided to allow it to go into action. Before the “ Kasshiana City Savages “ There was the Red Kings a gang that Noah Benson Lead a childhood friend of Lu . They found Eden and his gang of Delinquents troublesome and attempted to do everything in there power to get rid of them with the consent of Lu of course. Surprisingly Lu agreed to this he thought it would be cool to build Edens strength. The Red Kings were blew out of the water effortlessly it was then Lu grew weary of Edens power knowing that someday when Eden grew up to be the right age he’d beat Lu without breaking a sweat. Ark 18 - 20 Much has happened during the events of high school, Edens life has been overrun by some desperate changes. No longer i he a brash and ruthless Creed with a cocky attitude, He has reached a moment where he can truly call himself the Savior this city need. During the recent years Eden has gained friends as well as enemy, Connor with so much similarities but different views making them political enemies, Kin a man he once called a friend had aligned himself with the people he hated most.. and Mary the girl he loved more then the world it's self had been becoming something darker and darker as the days went by. Eden has even witnessed death, only to have been brought back to the emptiness of living. Though this was not a complete waste, he had been able to run his organization called the saints, But now he remains in jail where the corruption is heavier then it was where freedom lived. One can only wonder what other changes are in store for Eden ? Peak Human System *Peak Human Sensory System 'The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Roleplay Selection *Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival ( Debute )'' *''Ark 16 Episode 10 : No room for Your Kind ! ( Eden Vs Keyomi )'' Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! Ark 16 Episode 22: Break Time! Ark 17 Episode 25: God of Gods; King of Kings Ark 16 Episode 33: Social Status Ark 16 Episode 37: The Equivalent Exchange Ark 16 Episode 44: Angels vs Demons Ark 16 episode 45 : Edens Trials and Tribulations Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble Ark 17 Episode 18 : Sacred Addiction Ark 17: Episode 20: A Snake in the Garden APPROVED BY Ooob (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Prisoners Saga (Pre-Asylum Sub plot )) Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:Creed Family